Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bine venit - Benvenuto Welcome in the multilingual village pub! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan __TOC__ Het Archief van de Kroeg Indeling land Wat is nu de precieze indeling van het land, de stad, de gemeentes, de wijken, de districten etc. etc. etc. Is er niet een pagina met daarop een kaart met alle namen??? Zodat de indeling duidelijker wordt? Ik snap er bijna geen snars van... Rubietje88 (overleg) !Sport! 24 mei 2007 17:37 (UTC) :Overzicht: :* Libertas :** Stad (Wikistad) :***Wijken (Taalwijk, Oude Wijk, ...) :** District :*** Gemeenten (Civitas Libertas, Victoria, ...) : 24 mei 2007 17:45 (UTC) (PS: Wil je van je HT een sjabloon maken want nu is het echt lang in de bewerkingstekst) ::Oke, bedankt, vrij logisch, maar toch :P Verder nog een vraagje: ik wil refereren, kan dat zo mooi als op wikipedia, of moet het anders? 24 mei 2007 18:05 (UTC) PS:ik heb mijn handtekeninglink aangepast, volgens mij is hij zo goed. :::Maar waar staat die pagina met de lijsten van de gemeenten, wijken met voorzitters, burgemeesters? Die is handiger in gebruik + heeft aanpassing nodig. 24 mei 2007 18:15 (UTC) ::::Bedoel je Bestuurlijke indeling? @ Ruben, LOL ik bedoel Rubietje: Wat bedoel je met refereren + handtekening is goed. 24 mei 2007 18:18 (UTC) :::::Ja die, mercikes. Ene nu word het moeilijk met twee Ruben's hé :p 24 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::@Robin, ik bedoel zoals op . 24 mei 2007 18:27 (UTC) :::::Scheidsrechter worden? 24 mei 2007 18:28 (UTC) ::::::Neen, Ruben (LOL) bedoelt de referenties onderaan. Daarvoor hebben we de sjablonen (nog) niet. 24 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) :::::::Oke, bedankt 24 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) Wikistadsbestuur Hoe staat het daarmee? Is het verouderd en vervangen door de staatsleiders + regering? Of bestaat het nog steeds? 24 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) :Goed! Overheid = staatsleiders + regering. Of niet? 24 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::Dus Wikistadsbestuur bestaat officieel niet meer. + Ik denk nu aan iets, kunnen we geen moderatorencentrum maken, zoals op Wikipedia? Nu zijn er nog weinig maar binnenkort zullen we enkele nieuwe moeten aanstellen, met de stijgende bevolking (pak 5 à 8 mod's op 100 inwoners?) 24 mei 2007 18:26 (UTC) :::Dat zijn zorgen voor later. Omdat er nu veel gebruikers zijn die vragen hebben ben ik een soort tutorial (Wikistad:Uitleg) aan het maken. 24 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) Uhm... Zie Categorie:Beginnetje, wel één vierde van de artikelen staat hierin!!!. Help mee met het uitbreiden. Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 19:40 (UTC) :Ik had het al eerder opgemerkt, maar wat zijn die donkerrode links? 24 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) ::welke?? Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) :wanneer heet iets eigenlijk een beginnetje? op wikipedia gaat dat sjabloon er al veel sneller af, en volgensmij zijn er hier zo al een aantal artikels waar het sjabloon gewoon weg kan. 24 mei 2007 19:46 (UTC) ::Je hebt ook donkerblauwe links als je goed kijkt, dat zijn gewoon pagina's die je al eens bezocht hebt volgensmij 24 mei 2007 19:47 (UTC) Ok, dus wanneer is iets een beginnetje? laten we zeggen wanneer een artikel ongeveer 5 zinnen of minder telt? Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 19:49 (UTC) :Zoiets lijkt me wel goed ja, maar ook plaatjes en zo kunnen er toe bijdragen dat iets er wel of niet als een beginnetje uitziet denk ik. 5 regels tekst zien er meer uit als een beginnetje dan 5 regels tekst met een afbeelding. 25 mei 2007 07:21 (UTC) ::Bar oan 't Strand is een beginnetje, Burger Queen lijkt me meer dan een beginnetje en Brug van Wikistad misschien met een kaartje of sjabloon er bij... 25 mei 2007 07:24 (UTC) @Alexandru: Ik doel op links als Bar oan 't Strand, deze zijn bij mij rood (en niet omdat ik erop heb geklikt). 25 mei 2007 07:31 (UTC) :vreemd... bij mij is ie gewoon blauw 25 mei 2007 07:35 (UTC) ::Misschien omdat het een beginnetje is... 25 mei 2007 07:38 (UTC) :::is dat dan bij alle beginnetjes? kan me niet voorstellen dat het daarom is eigenlijk, misschien weet Robin het? 25 mei 2007 07:46 (UTC) ::::No idea. 25 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) (off topic) Ads Google Oei, mijn OP maakt gratis reclame voor Roemeense vrouwen die er alles voor doen om naar het westen te komen (vai de capul meu :() Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 16:39 (UTC) :Da's raar... 25 mei 2007 16:50 (UTC) ::Vind ik ook raar. Ik heb (sinds ik de volledige breedte gebruik) bijna alleen maar reclame voor gsm's 25 mei 2007 16:56 (UTC) :::Het zal iets per persoon zijn. Even kijken wat ik heb... 25 mei 2007 16:57 (UTC) :::Over politiek! 25 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) ::::Mijn GP overrr.... tatatadaaam: Spanje en Geschiedenis! Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:07 (UTC) :::::Neen, ik zie nog steeds Roemeense vrouwen + iets van tankstations! 25 mei 2007 17:08 (UTC) ::::::Ai,.. dan moet ik alles wat met Roemenie te maken heeft van mijn gp halen ;p. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:12 (UTC) :::::::Staat er zoveel over politiek op mijn GP? 25 mei 2007 17:13 (UTC) :Wacht ff, wat zei je daar, tankstations! WTHell! Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:14 (UTC) ::Wat Ruben, ben je een Nederlander?? (www.nederlandineuropa.nl) staat er op je gp ;p. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:16 (UTC) ::Omdat je iets over tankstations ooit zei. Met Quality Oil. Bij Dimitri staan er dingen over Keukens, terwijl het woord keuken maar één keer op zijn Gp staat! En ik ben een BELG in hart en nieren 25 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) :::fluit,... fluit... (a) :p. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 17:25 (UTC) ::::Subtiel... :p 25 mei 2007 17:26 (UTC) Hm bij mij gaat het over Estse vertalingen en zaken doen in Polen... vreemd :P Op de pagina spoorboekje staat een link naar de dienstregeling van de ns, ook lol :-) 25 mei 2007 19:54 (UTC) :Dat is omdat Google iets speciaals gebruikt dat het ads zoekt die in de context passen. 25 mei 2007 20:25 (UTC) ::Snap ik, maar daarom is het juist vreemd dat er bij mee Estse vertalingen en zaken doen in polen staan... geloof niet dat er iets over polen op mijn GP staat... en al helemaal niet over Estland :p 26 mei 2007 06:10 (UTC) :::Tja. Die machines zijn niet zo slim als mensen he :p. Als ze niets vinden, denk ik dat ze gewoon iets nemen. 26 mei 2007 07:45 (UTC) Vraag Ok, bij deze dan, ik weet niet hoe ik een nieuw topic kan openen dus vraag ik het hier maar: hoe kan je een eigen restaurant openen. ik heb het geprobeerd, maar het lukt niet, als je van een van de restaurant/horecakavels je eigen zaak maakt, via bewerken staat er geen link naar je pagina? Bob I 25 mei 2007 19:05 (UTC) :Je kan er twee vierkante haken voor en na zetten: 25 mei 2007 19:07 (UTC) Titel doe je zo: Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 19:10 (UTC) :Je kan ook in de bewerkingstekst zien hoe je iets doet/maakt. 25 mei 2007 19:14 (UTC) ::Je kunt bouwgrond ook veranderen in een "horeca-kleur" (=rood) 26 mei 2007 07:03 (UTC) Taal (2) Besten! Mensen mensen, laten we zo niet beginnen he! Ik stel voor, als we ammel toch zo koppig gaan zijn met onze eigen talen, moeten we een oplossing vinden: # We gaan ammel onze eigen taal maken, geeneen geraakt klaar en het is de grote chaos. # We maken allemaal de basis voor onze eigen taal en kiezen de beste waar we mee verder zullen gaan. # We stoppen er nu mee. # Of we werken allemaal samen aan een compromis-taal. 26 mei 2007 19:09 (UTC) :Ik kies voor twee. Drie in geen geval. 26 mei 2007 19:12 (UTC) ::En hoe gaan we die dan kiezen? 26 mei 2007 19:14 (UTC) :::Ik dacht eerder 4 maar kom. Enne geen uitzonderingen hé da's kenmerkend aan onze taal. 26 mei 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::::Een compromis-taal he? En dan beveiligen! LOL 26 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::Ik was wel "iets" te fanatiek bezig. :D 26 mei 2007 19:29 (UTC) ::::::Ik d8 ook aan 4. Alexandru eq. 26 mei 2007 20:28 (UTC) :::::::Ik denk dat de tijd nog niet rijp is. En indien wel; moeten we een duidelijk systeem hebben waaraan iedereen kan bijdragen en er toch één iemand is die de boel regelt en zorgt voor een logisch taalsysteem. 26 mei 2007 20:54 (UTC) De berg Er is in Libertas een berg, ik zou hier graag een naam voor willen hebben. Ik heb een aantal voorstellen: * Wikistadter berg * Col de Libertas (mijn favoriet) * Il Monte * Il Montagna * Monte Libertà Verder heb ik nog een vraag, hoe hoog is de berg eigenlijk? 27 mei 2007 14:29 (UTC) :Wel, die kaart is nog mr een prototype hoor. ik denk dat het eerder de bedoeling nog meer naar het oosten een heel klein gebergteken te krijgen. 27 mei 2007 14:35 (UTC) ::Oke, maar voor Amore e Vita en de LWB zou het wel fijn zij... 27 mei 2007 14:45 (UTC) ::Kan iemand anders hier nog ff op reageren...... ??? 29 mei 2007 06:33 (UTC) Was zo vrij de Monte Libertà toe te voegen Aesopus 2 jun 2007 15:16 (UTC) Boerderijen Wat d88 jullie ervan, Ministerie van Economie/platteland? Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 19:47 (UTC) :Zeer goed. Landbouw is de primaire sector, ook dat van de electriciteitscentrales en watervoorzieningen vind ik schitterend. Ik hoop dat alles vlot geregeld kan worden. Ik steun het dus ten volle. 28 mei 2007 20:12 (UTC) :: Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:13 (UTC) :::Ik denk dat we nu wel wat kunnen snoeien in het budget van T&M en dat naar Economie sturen. 28 mei 2007 20:16 (UTC) ::::Inderdaad: "Alle boerderijen zullen worden voorzien van de modernste machines voor bijv het melken van koeien enz.", waar haal je dat geld anders vandaan? 28 mei 2007 20:18 (UTC) ::::: :P. Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:24 (UTC) :::::: een ding, onder welke naam gaan we het in de hoofdnaamruimte zetten? wrschijnlijk moeten we een naam bedenken voor dat gebied. Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:26 (UTC) :::::::"De Libertaanse Polders"? :p 28 mei 2007 20:29 (UTC) ::::::::Nee,... Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:30 (UTC) Terra Nostra, dan kan k r een mooi verhaal aan vastplakken, met dat de boeren niet voor de Fransen weg wilden gaan, etc.. Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 20:34 (UTC) :is dat een idee ? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 06:16 (UTC) ::Ik vind het goed 29 mei 2007 06:54 (UTC) :::ok, dan zal ik dat doen. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:53 (UTC) Aanschouw. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 15:02 (UTC) Wielerploeg Ik ben van plan binnenkort een derde wielerploeg op te richten (zie De Vredesgazet) ik denk nog even na over de naam en kom binnenkort met wat meer informatie :-) 29 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) :Very good. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) Schnell Het gaat erg snel, binnen 5 dagen al ong. 70 artikelen aangemaakt! Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) Regerinskrantjes Kunnen de regeringskrantjes misschien een eigen stuk krijgen op "krant" en een eigen cat krijgen? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 20:07 (UTC) :Ik denk dat we die term beter wat aanpassen. Laten we het zien als doodgewone onafhankelijke kranten (of van een groep) die het voorrecht hebben het Ministerieel nieuws uit eerste hand te krijgen. Totaal los van de regering, maar gewoon de eerste die dat nieuws krijgt. 31 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) Nee? ::Mja, dat kan, maar kwenie, vraag t ook aan Martijn. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:46 (UTC) :::Ik zit er al een tijdje op de knabbelen maar weet niet echt waar ik met mijn vraag/voorstel terecht kan. De afgelopen weken heb ik mij verdiept in "Zo werkt Europa" (ISBN 978-90-6768-868-0). Aangezien er nu toch meer en meer niet-Belgen op bezoek komen... kan dit boek misschien de leidraad vormen voor Libertas. Of is dit te hoog gegrepen ? Aesopus 2 jun 2007 15:25 (UTC) Artikelen Libertas en Wikistad Ik denk dat we iemand aan moeten wijzen die iedere dag de pagina's Wikistad en Libertas aanpast (iedere dag gebeurt er wel wat en komt er wel wat bij). Ook moeten we ze uitbreiden. Vrijwilligers? Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:37 (UTC) :Misschien niet per se het hele artikel, maar ten minste vrijwilligers voor bepaalde onderwerpen? Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:37 (UTC) ::Ik wil deels instaan voor geografie en geschiedenis. 31 mei 2007 15:39 (UTC) :::Ik doe wel van alles zo een beetje, maar VOORAL geo, geschiedenis, economie, sport (toerisme ook msgien). Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:40 (UTC) ::::Ik transport en mobiliteit tuurlijk :-) 31 mei 2007 15:43 (UTC) :::::Vervoer kan ik idd me ook deels mee bezig houden, wanneer Martijn op vakantie is in Punta Cana. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:45 (UTC) ::::::Idd, van de zomer ga ik naar Oostenrijk trouwens, kan ik daar ook heen met Trans Wiki Airlines of iets dergelijks? 31 mei 2007 15:49 (UTC) :::::::Nee, maar je kunt wel AirWiki gebruiken (*jaagt de klanten van TWA weg*) ;p. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::::::::Dan zal ik m'n vakantie maar eens gaan plannen :p 31 mei 2007 15:57 (UTC) :Nu we toch over vakantie aan het zeveren zijn: graag zou ik een kalender (voor deze zomer) maken waarop elk regeringslid kan aanduiden wanneer hij zeker niet op Wikistad zal komen. Dat kan dingen vereenvoudigen. 31 mei 2007 15:58 (UTC) ::Goed idee, ik ben trouwens waarschijnlijk 5 weken weg.. Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 16:00 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, erg goed idee. Ik ben iets van 2 tot 3 weken weg 31 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::Ik een maand. Iemand zin om zoiets op te starten? Wikistad:Vakantie? 31 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) :::::Een maand oftewel vier weken? Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) ::::::Trouwens, msgien ben ik wel 6 weken weg, kga vakantie vieren in drie versch landne :). Alexandru eq. 31 mei 2007 16:04 (UTC) :::Kan proberen zoiets te maken, alleen nog geen idee hoe het er uit moet komen te zien... 31 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) ::::Een soort kalendar-sjab? 31 mei 2007 16:10 (UTC) :::::@Al: Een kleine vier weken ja. :::::@De rest: Wel, kzou daar gewoon ene pagina van maken met de verschilende dagen op, waar iedereen zijn naam kan bijzetten. Mss een idee voor de pro's: een tabel maken? 31 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) ::::::(na bwc) Ik zou het doen in (miss een subpagina van) forum:bestuur 31 mei 2007 16:19 (UTC) :::::Ik probeer wel ff wat op een sub in mijn gebruikersruimte 31 mei 2007 16:24 (UTC) :Er moet wel steeds één moderator aanwezig zijn, voor als er vandalen of andere bezig zijn. 31 mei 2007 16:25 (UTC) ::Idd, maar anders kun je altijd iemand anders tijdelijk functie van moderator geven, dus dat moet geen probleem zijn 31 mei 2007 16:29 (UTC) :::Alleen een bureaucraat kan mod's benoemen of kan een andere mod dat ook? 31 mei 2007 16:30 (UTC) ::::Weet ik niet, maar als Robin, Dimitri en jij (ben jij ook mod?) alle 3 tegelijk weg zijn, lijkt het me toch wel mogelijk dat ik of Alexandru tijdelijk mod kunnen zijn. 31 mei 2007 16:32 (UTC) :::::Idd, maar ik ben wel geen mod. 31 mei 2007 16:33 (UTC) ::::::Mag jij niet ook mod worden? ooit een discussie daarover gelezen... 31 mei 2007 16:36 (UTC) :::::::Alleen staatsleiders mogen mod worden. Aangezien eerste minister nu ook tot de staatsleiders behoort mag ik in theorie mod worden ja. Maar momenteel is dit nog niet nodig, Robin wil niet te kwistig omgaan met de mod- en rollbackrechten. Ik heb hem wel kunnen overtuigen Alexandru en jou rollbackrechten te geven. 31 mei 2007 16:38 (UTC) ::::::::Snap wel dat we daarmee rustig aan moeten doen, maar in vakantieperiodes zou het eens nodig mogen zijn. Ik maak nu een kalendertje per maand waarop iedereen voor zichzelf de dagen kan invullen dat hij weg is. 31 mei 2007 16:42 (UTC) :::::::::Maar welke maanden moeten we hebben? 31 mei 2007 16:44 (UTC) :::::::::Er zou in principe steeds één mod online moeten zijn om vandalen te bestrijden. Ik hoop wel dat we niet allemaal tegelijk weg zijn... Over de maanden: juni-juli-augustus (vakantiemaanden +examenperioden) 31 mei 2007 16:45 (UTC) ::::::::::Subpagina? Dan zou ik zeggen Forum:De kroeg/vakantie, maar wat mij betreft net zo goed een eigen pagina 31 mei 2007 16:50 (UTC) :::::::::::Is een aparte pag niet beter? 31 mei 2007 16:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ja, ik denk het wel, zeker als ik op de pagina zelf ook met subs wil gaan werken. Gewoon Wikistad:Vakantie? 31 mei 2007 16:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::(na 2 bwc)Je kan op de kalender miss aanduiden welke mods wanneer Wikistad kunnen 'bewaken' En liefst een sub van forum:bestuur, want het hoort daar meer bij. 31 mei 2007 16:53 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik heb nu lege kalendertjes, als iedereen voor zichzelf nu eens aangeeft wanneer hij op vakantie gaat, dan kunnen we zien wie er wanneer weg is. Maar er is nu wel per persoon 1 kalender nodig 31 mei 2007 16:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::wordt het Forum:bestuur/Vakantie? 31 mei 2007 17:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::Kun je niet beter één lange kalendar maken met 1 rij dagen (1juni, 2 juni,...) en daarnaast 1 rij per regeringslid. Het regeringslid zet een kruisje wanner hij/zij afwezig is en er wordt dan vergeleken. 31 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) :::::::::::Dat dacht ik net ook 31 mei 2007 17:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::Idd een stuk handiger, was alleen zelf nog niet op het idee gekomen :-) Even wachten, dan staat het zo op Forum:Bestuur/Vakantie 31 mei 2007 17:11 (UTC) :::::::::::::Het is niet echt een handzame tabel, maar van mij mag je je vakantieperiode ook gewoon op Overleg forum:Bestuur/Vakantie zetten, dan zet ik ze er wel in. 31 mei 2007 17:34 (UTC) Idee voor een soort verslag Ik heb al gemerkt dat, als ik een dag geen tijd heb, er vanalles veranderd is. Daarom stel ik voor om een soort verslag in te voeren. Wie er op een bepaalde dag het meeste actief overlegt, die moet mag zo'n verslagje maken. Daarin moeten gewoon de belangrijkste dingen staan zoals: * Nieuwe stemmingen * Afgesloten stemmingen en de uitslag * enz... Dit kan gewoon gedaan worden in Het Staatsblad. Wat denken jullie? 1 jun 2007 15:24 (UTC) :Tsja, dan wordt er ten minste wat in Het Staatsblad geschreven.. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 15:49 (UTC) +hoogtepunten van de dag. Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 15:49 (UTC) : 1 jun 2007 15:58 (UTC) : 1 jun 2007 15:58 (UTC) :ich bin auch Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:06 (UTC) ::Très bien. Dan zal ik er aan beginnen (niet het verslag, maar gewoon de opzet enzo). 1 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) Age of Empires III Om weer even wat leven in de brouwerij te brengen (tis hier vandaag niet echt druk...). Wie speelt of heeft Age of Empires III? Ik zou persoonlijk graag eens multiplayer spelen en niet tegen de computer... Dus als er iemand het spel nog (frequent) speelt... Wel expliciet Age of Empires III, ok? 2 jun 2007 15:14 (UTC) :(Het is hier idd echt niet druk) Ik heb I en II, maar niet III :-( 2 jun 2007 15:27 (UTC) ::Ik heb het computerspel III ook niet Aesopus 2 jun 2007 15:34 (UTC) :::Heb nog een paar A of E spellen liggen, hier ergens, maar kweetnie of ik III heb. Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 15:39 (UTC) ::::Damed,... Niemand den III? 2 jun 2007 17:32 (UTC) :::::Nop, ik ook alleen maar I en II, sorry :p 2 jun 2007 17:36 (UTC) ::::::Ik heb wel 3, maar multiplayer werkt niet en ik speel amper op dat spel. 'k Vind de II beter qua spelstructuur. 2 jun 2007 19:02 (UTC) :::::::Beauty has its price. III is wel vele mooier qua effecten. Ik speelde het liefst met de Britten of de Fransen, jij? Multiplayer via LAN zou moeten werken... 2 jun 2007 19:04 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, das waar. Great graphics. Ik heb al vaker met de Nederlanders en Spanjaarden gespeeld. Ja, zou kunnen, maar ben zo geen gamer. 2 jun 2007 19:05 (UTC) :::::::::Ik speel af en toe wel eens een strategiespel. Ik ben ook niet echt een gamer, maar de multiplayer is toch gewoon op een aantal knoppen klikken en je kunt beginnen?? 2 jun 2007 19:07 (UTC) ::::::::::Wel, we hebben et es geprobeert en er is iets misgegaan, en sindsdien werkt het niet meer. Dusja... 2 jun 2007 19:08 (UTC) :::::::::::Ai... PS In je auditorium heb ik nog een tegenmening ;p Om mijn verloren punten toch nog wat omhoog te halen. 2 jun 2007 19:09 (UTC) Goh, da's waar ook, ik heb ooit zo'n demoversie van III gehad. vond hem een stuk mooier dan de andere 2 4 jun 2007 15:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ik vind de Turken, Portugezen en Fransen wel grappig. maar: 1:ik zou het weer moeten installeren.2. Mijn Internet is hartstikke sloom.3: heeft iemand ook de uitbreiding? de warchiefs. die is tof, want dan kan je de indianen zijn en er zijn veel meer soldaten. zoals horse artillery, die is bijna evensnel als eeen normale ruiter.Bob I 4 jun 2007 16:06 (UTC) Kaart Libertas, voorstel (© Cartografisch Bureau Harteau) Mijn voorstel, van hoe Libertas eruit komt te zien is: 500px dit. wat denken jullie ervan, en wat moet er veranderd worden? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 14:49 (UTC) :Mooi, kan zeker dienen. 4 jun 2007 14:52 (UTC) ::Ok, als meerderen ermee eens zijn kan ik een serieuze kaart gn maken. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 14:55 (UTC) :::Iemand een naam voor de baai n rivieren? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 15:20 (UTC) ::::Liberetta? River Liver/Liver River? 4 jun 2007 15:24 (UTC) :::::Liver betekent Lever in het Engels. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 15:27 (UTC) ::::::In dit geval komt het van Liver(tas) ;p 4 jun 2007 15:35 (UTC) :::::::Maar het klinkt niet mooi. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::::::::Het sprong ineens in m'n hoofd hé. En het "CL-eiland" kan dat niet wat langer langs het westen? Weinig plaats nog als Ermingard erbij komt. 4 jun 2007 15:39 (UTC) In ieder geval zeker een mooie kaart, jij verveelde je zeker ;p 4 jun 2007 15:49 (UTC) :Ja, onverwachts de hele middag vrij.. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 15:51 (UTC) ::Ik heb me niet bepaald verveeld vanmiddag... ze hebben me goed bezig gehouden op school :p en dan moet ik ook nog es zoiets als huiswerk gaan maken... *zucht* 4 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) :::kheb nauwelijks huiswerk voor morgen . Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 15:59 (UTC) :Mijn opinie: :* Namen is voor later. :* De eilanden zou ik wat van grootte aanpassen. Het hoofdeiland wat groter en die drie er onder of er rechts van kleiner. :* Niet slecht als schets. : 4 jun 2007 16:14 (UTC) ::Heb, op aanvraag van Ruben, ff snel een schets gemaakt van de koningseilanden links. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:54 (UTC) :::Ik denk dat we redelijk veel namen moeten verzinnen (is leuk en dan krijgt iedereen wat), voor de binnenzeeën, de landstreken, eilanden, rivieren, bergen etc. etc. Maar dan mogen we wel wat orgineler zijn dan nu. :::Verder vind ik het een heel mooie en goede kaart, die voorlopig nog lang niet vol is. :::Verder steun ik het "kaartenproject" van harte, zeker in het begin had ik problemen met wat wat is en vooral waar het lag. Ik hoop dat er nog een hele grote kaart komt, die een duidelijk overzicht biedt. 4 jun 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::::zo'n kaart komt nog, die zijn we nu juist aan het ontwikkelen :p, maar dat moet dus wel ism met jullie. Wil je meedewerker worden van het Cartografisch Bureau Harteau? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 19:02 (UTC) :::::Ik reageer/solliciteer wel ff op de overlegpagina. 4 jun 2007 19:08 (UTC) Hoofdpagina Ik had laatst een soort uitgelicht met het laatste nieuws uit de vredesgazet op de hoofdpagina gezet. * Waarom is dit weer weggedaan als er niet aan wordt gewerkt? (vandaag geen nieuws) * Mijn systeem was toch goed, waarom elke dag een nieuw sjabloon maken dat is onnodig veel ruimte op de schijf en bovendien erg onoverzichtelijk! Wie wil mij dit eens even uitleggen? 4 jun 2007 20:00 (UTC) :Tja, niet mijn beslissing... 5 jun 2007 10:27 (UTC) Renbaan Zouden we een renbaan (zoals in Ascot) kunnen aanleggen ? De dames onder ons kunnen dan ook paraderen met hun hoeden tijdens het jaarlijks grootste evenement ! Aesopus 7 jun 2007 06:37 (UTC) :Ga je gang! Ik zou kiezen voor een plek ietsie ten noorden van Wikistad, dichtbij Victoria. Daar heb je alle ruimte en tis dichtbij de stad, met goede verbindingne. Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 12:14 (UTC) ::Kan iemand dat voor me klaren ? Ik vrees dat ik er een soepje van zal koken ! Aesopus 7 jun 2007 15:07 (UTC) Slecht gevoel Mensen, de laatste tijd voel ik mij hier niet meer zo goed op Wikistad. Ik start projecten op, en krijg vaak negatieve reacties. Robin beslist ineens dat mijn pagina niet erkend wordt, terwijl de pagina perfect in orde was. Daartegenover staat het feit dat ik wel vaker pagina's voor verwijdering nomineer, en die altijd mogen blijven. Ik voel mij hier niet goed bij. Kan ik nog goed doen? 8 jun 2007 18:38 (UTC) :Oei, wat een verassing :-( :*''Robin beslist ineens dat mijn pagina niet erkend wordt, terwijl de pagina perfect in orde was.'' Daar is niets ergs aan ofzo, ik vond gewoon dat auteursrechten niet zo goed passen op een vrije-licentie-wiki zoals Wikipedia en wij. :*''ik nomineer wel vaker pagina's voor verwijdering, en die altijd mogen blijven.'' Tja, het is de gemeenschap die beslist. :Nog eens; wat een verassing! Ik vind het spijtig. Ik hoop dat het morgen over is. 8 jun 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::Tja, ik voel me hier niet goed bij. Zelf ben ik vice en heb ik feite maar weinig te beslissen, terwijl ik constant het gevoel heb dat anderen hun zin steeds doen. 8 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) Geloof het of niet .. Maar nog maar 100 wijzigingen en ik heb Ruben ingehaald :s. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:37 (UTC) :Oei oei !! :-) Hij heeft het miss druk het examens. (Ik volgende week.) 8 jun 2007 21:42 (UTC) ::Ik ook, mara kben denkik verslaafd aan WS. 9 jun 2007 07:27 (UTC) Lol, nog maar 17 16 wijzigingen en ik heb Geleynsje ingehaald. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 07:55 (UTC) :Oei, nog maar 3 wijzigingne. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 09:45 (UTC) Help! Ik heb een probleem met het hernoemen van Sjabloon:Primu/7 naar Sjabloon:Primu/07. Het lukt niet :s. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 08:27 (UTC) :Nu kan ik niks meer hernoemen, 8 naar 08 en 9 naar 09. Watsdr aandhand? Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 08:28 (UTC) ::Oei, hoe zou dat komen? Mss even wachten 9 jun 2007 08:36 (UTC) :::7 en 8 zijn al gelukt, maar 9 niet :S. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 08:39 (UTC) :Q-TV werkt met hetzelfde systeem, maar wat moet ik nu gebruiken: 08 of 8 ? 9 jun 2007 08:51 (UTC) ::08. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 09:02 (UTC) Bankkosten Wisten jullie dat de bank soms bankkosten aangerekent bij Europese betalingsopdrachten? Bij nazicht stelden we vast dat de banken electronische overschrijvingsformulieren niet duidelijk genoeg opgesteld zijn. Aanvinken bij kosten ten laste van de bestemmeling betekent: bankkosten voor de bestemmeling Aanvinken bij kosten ten laste van de opdrachtgever betekent: bankkosten voor de opdrachtgever Aanvinken bij gedeelde kosten betekent: totaal geen bankkosten !Dit druist toch in tegen alle logica ? Misschien onthouden wanneer wij van Wikistad binnenkort met vakantie gaan ergens in Europa ... Toon bewerking ter controle Op Wikipedia zag ik in de kroeg een bericht over een makkelijkere "Toon bewerking ter controle": :Nu al een paar maanden gebruik ik QPreview, een heel simpel javascriptje voor slechts één extra knop, maar het werkt echt superhandig. Je kunt een preview krijgen van je bewerkingen m.b.v. AJAX (dus je hoeft niet steeds "Toon bewerking ter controle" te klikken en te wachten op het herladen van de pagina). Echt een aanrader! Zijn er nog anderen die goede script-tips hebben? Freestyle (overleg) 9 jun 2007 17:34 (CEST) Ik heb het op mijn eigen monobook.Js op Wikipedia geïnstalleerd en het is iets zeer handig. Misschien kan ik het hier ook zetten op MediaWiki:Common.js zodat iedereen het kan gebruiken. Wat vinden jullie? 10 jun 2007 10:32 (UTC) ::ik wil wel eens zien hoe het werkt en hoe het er uit ziet... 10 jun 2007 10:45 (UTC) :::Ik zal het al installeren, dan kunnen jullie het al zien. 10 jun 2007 10:56 (UTC) ::::oke :-) 10 jun 2007 10:58 (UTC) :::::Werkt het? Je zou nu boven het bewerkingsscherm een extra knop links moeten zien. 10 jun 2007 11:02 (UTC) ::::::jep, werkt idd best handig! 10 jun 2007 11:16 (UTC) :::::::Ik ben benieuwd wat de anderen ervan vinden. (Ik heb alvast de knop vertaald) 10 jun 2007 12:17 (UTC) ::::::::Ziet er zeer goed uit! Thnx! 10 jun 2007 13:20 (UTC) :::::::::Sehr gut. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 13:41 (UTC) Ombudsman Hebben we hier al een ombudsman of -vrouw ? 35px Aesopos :). 11 jun 2007 07:52 (UTC) :Voor wat juist? 11 jun 2007 15:18 (UTC) ::Die is aangesteld door de overheid om te bemiddelen bij eventuele problemen. Zou misschien een kantoor kunnen krijgen in het Marble House. 35px Aesopos :). 11 jun 2007 17:31 (UTC) Adresboek Reeds een paar maal kreeg ik de opmerking dat het voor een bezoeker/passant in Wikistad niet gemakkelijk is om shops, personen, fabriekspanden, winkelstraten etc. terug te vinden. Misschien moet er toch eens aan gedacht worden om een soort "inwonersgids" te plaatsen op een nieuwe link vanop de hoofdpagina, bv. "welkom aan de passanten, bezoekers en nieuwsgierigen" waarin alles en iedereen is opgenomen met een directe link er naartoe. 35px Aesopos :). 11 jun 2007 07:52 (UTC) :Goed idee! Misschien wil jij dat doen... 11 jun 2007 15:32 (UTC) ::idd een goed idee. Alexandru eq. 11 jun 2007 15:53 (UTC) tennisclub De voetbalclubs zijn een succes geworden maar een tennisclub is in geen verste verten te bespeuren. Kunnen we dat eens proberen ? Misschien komt één of andere beroemde tennisster bij nog ons wonen, optrekjes genoeg 35px Aesopos :). 11 jun 2007 08:03 (UTC) :Ik wil wel een tennisclub oprichten,dat doe ik wel in Victoria. Ik was al van plan om er eentje op te richten. Alexandru eq. 11 jun 2007 14:05 (UTC) Leegte.. Mensen, waar blijven jullie?! Zeg niet dat ik deze weken Wikistad draaiende moet houden.. Alexandru eq. 11 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) :Waarschijnlijk door de examens... 11 jun 2007 15:57 (UTC) :: :'(. En jij dan? Alexandru eq. 11 jun 2007 15:58 (UTC) ::Euh... laten we maar wat denken over de vragen/problemen hierboven! :-) 11 jun 2007 16:04 (UTC) :::Was sagen Sie mein Herr President? Alexandru eq. 11 jun 2007 16:05 (UTC) :::: niks, gewoon, ... (LOL :p) 11 jun 2007 16:30 (UTC) :::::sorry, maar ik heb het vandaag en morgen in ieder geval überdruk... maar als ik weer tijd heb wil ik me bijvoorbeeld ook eens buigen over het adresboek hierboven. 11 jun 2007 16:39 (UTC) ::::::(na bwc) Ach so.. kijkst du rond :p (lol), und auch naar mijn ausgeverij (oei, geweldig uitgesproken) Xandru (Uitgeverij Xandru)? Hast du ideeën. Alexandru eq. 11 jun 2007 16:39 (UTC) :::::::Mss kan dat adresboek (soort Gouden Gids?) uitgegeven worden door "Xandru"? En succes mit deinen überdrukke tagen (o, ik ben zo goed in Duits :p:p) Alexandru eq. 11 jun 2007 16:41 (UTC) ::::::::Ik zie dat meer en meer Duitse woorden worden meegegeven. Is het de bedoeling een Duits forum onder de vorm van een "Bierstube" in te richten ? Er zal dan waarschijnlijk één en ander op de HP's moeten aangepast worden. 35px Aesopos 13 jun 2007 08:45 (UTC) :::::::::zoveel forums lijkt me niet echt handig :p voor algemene dingen moeten we het maar gewoon op de kroeg houden. 13 jun 2007 11:34 (UTC) ::::::::::Bovenaan de pagina staat toch "multilingual pub"?Alexandru eq. 13 jun 2007 14:33 (UTC) aanvragen logo Waar kan ik terecht om een logo aan te vragen voor mijn nieuwe zaak "AMALFI" strandkledij ? 35px Aesopus 14 jun 2007 06:38 (UTC) :Hier :-) Mss dat iemand dat wil doen... 14 jun 2007 11:42 (UTC) A1 Ik wilde ff mededelen dat de A1 vanochtend geopend is. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 14:06 (UTC) :Leuk! Heb ik al in de krant gelezen. 14 jun 2007 18:58 (UTC) Inrichten speelweide Kunnen we een speelweide inrichten om de bevolking de gelegenheid te geven, evenementen in open lucht te organiseren ? Tijdens een informatieavond (waarop iedereen welkom is) zou één en ander verduidelijkt worden. 25px Aesopus 15 jun 2007 10:07 (UTC) Achtervoegsel van de domeinnamen van Libertas Nog tot eind juni 2007 beheert "Adamsnames" het achtervoegsel vanuit Cambridge. Er dient dus dringend naar een (nieuw) achtervoegsel voor de domeinnamen van de Libertas te worden gezocht. Kunnen we hier aan brainstorming doen ? 25px Aesopus 15 jun 2007 10:07 (UTC) :Bedoel je ".ls" 15 jun 2007 12:06 (UTC) ::Kan niet, .ls is van Lesotho, zie , van de letters uit Libertas is alleen .le nog beschikbaar. 15 jun 2007 14:45 (UTC) :::Pff.. Die past ook niet echt he. 15 jun 2007 15:17 (UTC) ::::.lib? Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 15:25 (UTC) :::::Dat is inderdaad mooier. 15 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::::::Dat heeft me op een idee gebracht: Elke grote taal (dus niet alle talen+dialecten) heeft een , maar alle talen+dialecten hebben wel een . Omdat wij een dialect zijn van het Nederlands, zouden wij een ISO 639-2 moeten hebben, en idd: lib. 15 jun 2007 18:01 (UTC) Welke kaart? Welke kaart is nu degene die we gebruiken en die het nieuwste is (als je mij begrijpt :p)? We hebben zoveel kaarten dat ik er niet aan uit kan... 15 jun 2007 12:00 (UTC) :daar moest het CBH dus duidelijkheid in brengen, en de eerste die er op staat is officieel de huidige kaart. Maar daar moet het nieuwe industrieterrein dus nog op. 15 jun 2007 12:49 (UTC) ::Idee: We nemen Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png als officiële kaart, en alle kaarten moeten geüpdated worden adhv die afbeelding. Er kan (ik hoop door een beveiliging) enkel door mods een kaart geüpload worden, nadat er telkens effe over gestemd/overlegd is. Wat denken jullie? 15 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) :::Ja, maar aangezien ik de meeste kaarten upload (ben er zelf ook mee begonnen trouwens) gaat dat wel heel erg lastig worden.. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:01 (UTC) ::::Wat zou erg lastig zijn? 15 jun 2007 16:07 (UTC) :::::dat ik voor ELKE kaart toestemming zou moeten vragen. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::::::aangezien ik wel erg veel kaarten upload (en jullie er nog geen last van hebben gehad) kan ik dan wel stoppen met kaarten maken, als er TELKENS toestemming gevraagd moet worden en TELKENS een week gestemd moet worden.. Vele zijn voorstellen, das logisch, maar bijvoorbeeld van waar de luchthaven ligt in Libertas... dat begrijp ik niet. Gwn niet nodig :S. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::::::Maar ik bedoel enkel stemmen (of gewoon overleggen en iedereen laten 'ja' knikken :p) voor Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png 15 jun 2007 16:39 (UTC) ::::::::Ik wil gewoon niet dat iedereen zomaar een nieuwe kaart upload en het hier in het honderd loopt zoals nu (ondanks CBH) 15 jun 2007 16:41 (UTC) :::::::::dat vind ik wel meevallen, het zijn gwn oudere versies (en viel niet verwijderde voorstellen, ik zal wel weer een paar gaan voordragen). en daarnet zei je dat alleen mod's kaarten kunnen uploaden :S Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 16:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Met de mods bedoelde ik op alleen Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas 15 jun 2007 17:25 (UTC) :::::::::::ok. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ok, dan maak ik ... ... een kort peilinkje Voorstel: :We nemen Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png als officiële kaart, en alle kaarten moeten geüpdated worden adhv die afbeelding. Die afbeelding kan (ik hoop door een beveiliging) enkel door mods geüpload worden, nadat er telkens effe over overlegd is (eventueel stemmen als het een grote wijziging is). 15 jun 2007 17:46 (UTC) * 15 jun 2007 17:46 (UTC) * Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:52 (UTC) * Ik denk dat deze nog véél beter kan. 15 jun 2007 17:58 (UTC) WTC Effe een vraagske: hoe zit het eigelijk met het WTC? Ik lees erover en zie het op de kaart, maar het is er nog niet. 15 jun 2007 18:01 (UTC) :Viel mij ook op, telkens. Wil jij het aanmaken? Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 18:02 (UTC) over kaarten gesproken.. Ik ga mijn voorstel van hierboven bnnkort wat vrdr uitwrkn. Zie Overleg:Bestuurlijke indeling. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 17:59 (UTC)